Rah Rah Ooh Rah Rah!
by TheQueenOfShebaSays
Summary: just something random I wrote for fun, hope its good.


**Rah Rah Ooh Rah Rah**

They stood behind a thick dark red curtain, the low tempo of music could be heard on the other side, and the occasional applause from a crowd, they looked angry, they looked like they would rather not be there.

And even though she kept trying to leave, and he kept grabbing her arm and stopping her, she wouldn't actually leave, that would be mean.

They had gotten all dressed up for this, bought these clothes and everything, they couldn't leave, at least that was his way of keeping her there, she'd mumble after saying why they hadn't just used magic in the first place, he'd just roll his eyes.

He stood wearing a pair of black dress pants, nicer and fancier then any he'd worn before, he had on a deep blue dress shirt tucked into the pants, his shoes were polished, he had a black tie that was loosened slightly.

She was dressed in the same shade of deep blue, but it was in the form of an extremely nice, dress, it stopped right above her knees, it was sparkly, and had a black fringe on the hem, she wore black heels and her hair was down in big curls.

She finally grunted and turned back to the young man standing behind her, "this is stupid Justin, I am not going out there!" she said, he had his arms crossed over his chest, he just looked at her, "yes you are" he simply said.

"Why?" she asked "why should I care, why should I go out there?" she asked, "because dear sister of mine, it's your fault we're here in the first place" he said stepping closer, her heels put her at almost his eye level.

She sighed and thought back to what he was talking about, it all became clear as she thought back, "remember Alex, what got us here… remember" Justin repeated, Alex smacked his arm "its ok I'm remember, don't need your lame flash back voice…" she mumbled..

_**(Flash Back)**_

_Alex stood looking at the broken lamp on the floor, Justin was the first to run into the loft after hearing the noise, he saw the lamp, saw Alex._

"_Lamp…floor… broken…Alex!" he shouted, she still just stood there, it was then that Justin realized Alex wasn't just staring at the lamp, but past it, across the room, at the kitchen._

_He turned slowly, and when his eyes fell on the kitchen, his jaw dropped, he looked at her again, still in shock, "Alex? What did you do!" he shouted running over to the kitchen._

_He had to stop short though, stop at where the kitchen island used to be, stop just short of falling through the floor and into the Sub shop, stop short or risk falling out onto Waverly Place._

_Alex was still silent, then she snapped out of it, "quick Justin use magic, fix it!" she said, Justin looked at her and shook his head, "I can't Alex… it would be horribly obvious if I just fixed this mess with magic" he said, it was then that she realized there was a crowd of people out on the street looking back into the giant gapping hole in there home._

_They stood over looking the smoking gapping, giant hole in the wall that took out most of there kitchen, "well… maybe they wont notice…" she said, Justin gave her a sideways glance._

_No sooner she said that, did they here a very familiar voice from down stairs, "Alex get down here?" they heard there father bellow._

_She looked at Justin then darted down the stairs, Justin followed close behind…_

_**(End Flash Back)**_

"Why are you stopping there?" Justin asked as Alex leaned against a stack of wooden crates, "because I choose not to remember the part where mom and dad yell at me, ground me for ever, then say how I'm going to have to pay for all the damage blah blah blah" she said.

He shook his head, "you missed the part where you mention to them that it was I that told you about the spell and then they proceed to yell at me" he said, she stood up straight, "ooh I liked that part!" she said, he groaned.

_**(Flash Back)**_

"_Justin your grounded!" yelled Jerry…_

_**(End very short Flash Back)**_

Justin glared at her, "what I like that part" she said with a shrug, he let out a sigh, "anyway, remember we are doing this, to buy mom that new kitchen" he said, she nodded, "I mean the insurance company paid to get the loft back together and the Sub Shop back to normal" he said.

She looked at him, "yeah… using a toaster oven to cook all our food in isn't as fun as I thought it would be" she said softly, he shook his head, "no… besides it isn't just a new kitchen, it's to apologize to mom, you know how she hates magic" he said.

"right and winning this money and buying that kitchen set for her would make her so happy" she said, he nodded, "yeah… so lets do this…" he paused, she nodded, "for mom" she said, "for mom" he agreed, they took deep breathes and as the crowd applauded and there names were announced, they walked through the curtain.

The stage was dark and the crowd had gotten very quiet, (except for that one person who has to cough) then a spot light flipped on, revealing Alex, she stood in a pose, almost a ballet pose.

Then Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" came on and she started to move her hips fast to the music, then all the lights came on and Justin jumped on stage on point to the music, sliding across the stage and stopping at her feet.

He moved over to her fast and they proceeded to do a fast Pasa Doble type dance with each other.

That quickly changed to her spinning around, and her swishing and dancing as he followed close behind, swiveling his hips to the music, he put his hand on her waist and she spun around facing him, she dipped back, curving her back, then she popped back up and they danced the Pasa Doble again, Justin's hand staying on her hips as she swished them.

Then they did a bunch of synchronized dance moves, some cowboy moves, they vogued, then Justin broke away and did a moon walk across the stage, earning a huge applause from the audience.

Then he dropped onto his knees and she pulled him across the floor by his tie, she put her leg on his shoulder and he shimmied back onto his back, she stepped back, and he jumped onto his feet from his laying on his back position.

They quickly got back to the Pasa Doble, and Justin lift her quickly doing that move where he swiftly moves her from either side of his body before setting her down perfectly, they did a couple of random disco dance moves and then got back to the Pasa Doble.

Justin then darted across the room and let Alex dance for a bit by herself, some Salsa moves, that earned her applause and whistles from the audience.

Then he ran back in, sliding on his knees, stopping, with his head almost hitting her butt, she spun around and pulled him onto his feet by his shirt, they did some close proximity dancing with her still holding his shirt.

And then she pushed him away, he grabbed her hand and spun her around quickly, dipping her quickly, they went into the finally of the song with the Pasa Doble and then she he pulled her close to his body and she put her leg on his hip, then they looked dramatically off the stage as the music ended.

The audience quickly erupts in clapping and cheers and chants of an encore, Alex and Justin release each other and are huffing and puffing from the work out.

The host of the talent show quickly rushed on the stage, he was an older man, wearing a cheap sports jacket, he smiled at the two, "give these siblings a hand!" he said, Justin and Alex smiled and bowed, and then they quickly left the stage.

Alex was almost giddy, she hugged Justin, "that was so much fun!" she said, he nodded agreeing, "we just wait while the audience votes" he said.

"I hope we win" she said, he pulled her into a hug, they were told to go back on stage quickly.

There they stood, standing next to a really skinny guy with giant swords, a girl and rabbit, a lady wearing way to much makeup and tights, and bearded man holding a guitar.

Suddenly a drum roll the host pulled out a card, "and the winner of the Waverly Talent Show, brought to by Ch 7 News and Gary's Bike Shop" he said quickly, "is…" Alex and Justin closed their eyes waiting.

Alex and Justin walked back into the loft, they looked sad, down, heads hung low, and Alex looked around, the loft was empty, she flopped onto the couch, Justin followed, "why on earth did that girl with water skiing squirrel win?" she asked.

Justin shook his head, "that came out of no where…" he said.

Jerry and Theresa walked in after them, they were very happy; "oh c'mon guys, you came in second place" their mother told them.

There father sat on the chair eating a packet of pudding, "oh please you're only happy because second place was a life time of pudding…" Alex said exasperated.

Their mother nodded, "true, it will keep your father happy for a couple of months…" she paused to look at her husband who seemed to be blocking the world out.

"But also look the two of you worked together to do something for me… with out the use of magic" she said kissing both kids on the cheek.

Justin looked at her, "are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you're basically punishing us because this is insanely embarrassing to be dancing with my sister?" he asked, Alex hit him on his shoulder, he whacked her back, she whacked him lighter the second time.

"That too Miho" she said, at that Max walked in, "hey guys I just heard on the radio that they're having a dance contest in the Bronx, first prize is 10 grand!" Max said while eating a cupcake.

Jerry looked up, "what's second place get?" he asked, Max thought a moment, "I think they said cupcakes" he said, Jerry jumped to his feet, "to the Bronx!"

Theresa followed him out the door, Max followed them, and Justin looked at Alex, "what's the second song we practiced?" he asked.

Alex pulled her wand to make the song play from the air, and Will.'s 'I Got It From My Mama' started to play.

Justin jumped to his feet, she stood up, and they danced out of the house to the music, Justin doing some club dance moves behind Alex who only giggled at this…

**Ok this was just a very random idea I had, I'm terrible at describing dance moves, but I just wanted to post this, tell me if ya'll think its terrible… I needs to know if my comedic writing is way off or not.**

**Thanks for reading lovelies :) !**


End file.
